


Dirty Work

by sadandlesbian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlesbian/pseuds/sadandlesbian
Summary: This was really short, but I’ll be updating asap!! <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dirty Work

“Agh fuuuckk~”

shalnark was softly moaning as uvogin was fingering him. Uvogin was only penetrating him with only one finger.

“aHH FUCK,, ITS TOO TIGHT~~”

Uvogin put the rest of his second finger in shalnarks ass. He’s could barely take it, he was panting as if he was being choked to death.

“You like that, huh? Even though it hurts you’re still enjoying it, what a slut. “

“h-hey,, I’m not a s-slut,,,~”

“Yeah, sure. But just remember that you’re mine. And you may not be a slut to others , but when you’re sucking me off, you’re my slut. Got that?”

“Y-yes,, uvo~”

Uvogin slowly takes out his fingers from shalnark ass.

“Why’d you stop uvo??”

“Because I have something better for you~”

“o-okay.”

Uvogin unzips his pants.

“Shalnark, sit on my lap.”

“Okay,,”

“Now I want you to slowly start grinding on my dick. I won’t put it inside because I know that’ll hurt. But just bring your hips on me.”

“Okay uvo,,”

“Good boy ~”.....

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but I’ll be updating asap!! <3


End file.
